We Live and Love Together
by Jackie Lee
Summary: Sakura and her class are on a trip in Canada when Sakura gets kidnapped. Syaoran acts like hates her on the outside, but deep inside he wants to save her... Will Syaoran ever realize his true feelings for Sakura? (My first fic no flames plz) R+R Arigato!


Hi y'all! This is mi first fic so please do not flame me!! Thanx sooo much! I would really really  
appreciate it if u review!! Thanx sooooo much! Well, on to the fic.  
  
(Plus, english is my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes!)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CCS, but I am a total fan of it!!!  
  
  
Background Info:  
  
Syaoran- 14 years old (still cold-hearted, except around Sakura)   
  
Sakura- 14 years old (VERY popular, and every guy wants to go out with her)  
  
Eriol- 14 years old (normal, and cute-descendanting Syaoran)  
  
Tomoyo- 14 years old (still obsessed with video-taping)  
  
Meiling- 14 years old (broke Syaoran and her engagement)  
  
  
~*Place Identification*~  
  
::Time Identification::  
  
"Talking"  
  
=Thoughts=  
  
  
We Live and Love Together  
Chapter One- Helping and Getting Help  
  
~*Kizuto Middle School*~  
  
"CLASS SETTLE DOWN!!" yelled Ms. Myuuzuki.  
  
A sudden hush fell over the 8th grade students. They all looked towards the front of the class  
at their fuming and extremely red sensei...  
  
=Shut up everyone! Give her a break!= thought Sakura, as she drooped down in her seat.  
  
The young teacher was new and had no idea how to handle the class. She had spent the first half   
an hour of the period trying to calm them down.   
  
"Haha!! Myuuzuki-sensei should go jump in a lake!!" shouted Danshu, a very loud student that was  
always making trouble.  
  
"Yea, I bet she came here so she could maybe earn at least a penny from her rotten teaching!" yelled  
Danshu's best friend, Yani.  
  
"Wait! Yani!! She can't teach at all!! HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!" yelled another student.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the comments stopped and Ms. Myuuzuki finally reacted... and broke   
down in tears and ran out of the classroom. Sakura glared at Danshu who cowered as the most   
popular girl in the school stared coldly at him with flames in her eyes. Then Sakura turned   
around and exited the classroom to find Ms. Myuuzuki.  
  
~* In the Girls Bathroom *~  
  
"Ms. Myuuzuki? Are you here?" Sakura called.  
  
*sniff *sniff  
  
Sakura entered the blue-colored bathroom and saw Ms. Myuuzuki sitting against the wall, head in her  
hands. "Sakura..." she whispered as Sakura walked over to Ms. Myuuzuki. To the sensei's surprise,  
Sakura suddenly bent down and gave her a quick hug.   
  
*creak  
  
The door to the bathroom opened once more as Sakura's friends Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo, and Rika   
entered. They marched across the tiled floor and stood beside Sakura.  
  
"What's wrong with me!? How come I cannot control the class and be a good teacher like everybody   
else?!" Ms. Myuuzuki sobbed.   
  
"There is nothing wrong with you!!" exclaimed Chiharu.  
  
"Yea! It is just that the troublesome students in our class are taking advantage of you!" said  
Naoko.  
  
"You are a fine teacher, there is nothing wrong!" Rika said as she placed her hand on the sensei's  
shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo added, "You are a nice teacher! You musn't give up!"  
  
Ms. Myuuzuki looked at the five caring girls who had just given her faith.  
  
*creak  
  
"Eriol-san!!" Tomoyo cried, "This is a girl's bathroom!!"  
  
"Well, I cannot just let my sensei run away crying and leave her alone!" Eriol protested, "I  
must find out what happened!"   
  
He offered Ms. Myuuzuki a hand and helped her up.   
  
"Now dry those tears, Ms. Myuuzuki, we all hate to see you so sad." Sakura said gently as she   
handed the teacher a tissue.   
  
"Thank you all so much! I thought I would never succeed as a teacher but now you have given me  
hope!" Ms. Myuuzuki said as she hugged everyone. "Now I suggest we return to the classroom   
or else the students there may reak even more havoc while we stand in this bathroom right now."  
  
So the six students and the teacher trudged down the hallway and into the classroom.  
  
"Oh, and by the way sensei, I'm not being mean, but you can punish the students if you need to.."  
said Chiharu. =Especially that a** hole Danshu= she thought, as she and her friends entered the   
classroom.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Sakura all took their seats.   
  
"Just been to the bathroom to cry your little heart out.. ehh sensei?" Danshu sneered as Ms.  
Myuuzuki walked over to her desk in the front of the classroom.   
  
"Yea, you should go back you know, we were having a blast without you!" said Yani.  
  
"Go to the principal's office please." Ms. Myuuzuki said calmly.  
  
"You can't make me go." Danshu said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Suddenly, a chair moved and everyone looked to see who had stood up... It was Sakura. She marched  
right over to Danshu's desk and flipped it over. As nice as she was, Sakura would protect her   
friends no matter what the cost. She grabbed Danshu's collar and slammed him to the wall.  
  
"Principal's office. Got that?!" she said angrily as she pinned him painfully against the door.   
  
"Y-y-yes Sakura.." he gulped as she released his collar.  
  
"And it's Kinomoto-san to you!" she said coldly as he sped out the door.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry I disrupted your lesson Ms. Myuuzuki, onegai, forgive me." she said with a bow as  
she turned the desk right side up and took her seat.  
  
"That's ok Miss Kinomoto. Now, where were we?" Ms. Myuuzuki continued.  
  
::At the end of class::  
  
"Flipping furniture in a classroom is very inappropriate Kinomoto-san. Did you know that?"  
said Syaoran quietly.  
  
Sakura jumped as the cold-hearted boy talked to her. =Since when did Mr. Egotistic talk to a   
kind, gentle girl like Sakura?= Tomoyo thought as she sat in the bushes with her trusty video   
camera.  
  
"I was defending Ms. Myuuzuki!" said Sakura.   
  
"But throwing a desk was still inappropriate." Syaoran smirked as he shook his head, " You know,  
I can't believe you would do that for a teacher!"  
  
"Go away, you cold-hearted monster!" she yelled  
  
With that, Syaoran dashed away.  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at Syaoran's retreating back and then went over to the bush to get   
her backpack.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted, "I was thinking, maybe you could sleep over tonight and walk   
with me to school tomorrow morning! PLEASEEEEE!!!!!!"   
  
"I must ask Otousan first, I will call you when I get an answer ok?" Sakura said.  
  
"That is fine! Ja ne Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted as the two girls split up and started walking  
in different directions.   
  
Sakura quickly shoved the key to her front door into the lock. She tried to turn it but had   
no luck. Suddenly, the door opened. And Sakura fell forward and landed on the ground. Right  
in front of... Li-kun.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
He coldly kicked her head and lifted her up by her HAIR.   
  
"Get off my property!" he said, and with that, he threw her and Sakura landed on the sidewalk.  
He slammed the door closed and walked away.  
  
::a few minutes later::  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!!" shouted Eriol as he got a better view of Sakura lying on the sidewalk with a   
nasty bruise on her cheek.  
  
He ran up to her and shook her lightly.   
  
"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up I say!" Eriol shouted.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Eriol. She tried to stand up but she couldn't and she screamed   
in pain as he tried to pick her up.   
  
=I must get an ambulance= he thought and Eriol rushed right up to Syaoran's house and rang the   
doorbell.  
  
Syaoran opened the door and to his displeasure, saw Eriol there.  
  
"What do you want!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Let me borrow your phone!" Eriol said as he pointed to Sakura on the sidewalk.  
  
"No! To call an ambulance for her? No way!" Syaoran yelled (AGAIN)  
  
"You did that to her right? You did that Syaoran! Didn't you!" Eriol said with wide eyes filled  
with shock.   
  
"......"  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" Eriol roared.  
  
"......"  
  
"What do you have against this peaceful cherry blossom! She has done nothing wrong to you! So  
what do you have against her!!" Eriol shouted again.  
  
=I......don't know= Syoaran thought.  
  
  
Is this a cliffhanger? I'm not familiar! Well, please read and review and I know it sucks so  
please don't flame me!  
  
~Charlotte 


End file.
